


The Flipside

by PlushFoxy



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirits, i just love phone guy, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushFoxy/pseuds/PlushFoxy
Summary: Everyone knew Phone Guy for his sayings. “See you on the flipside”, “You’ll be golden”, etc. What happens with his own words predict what lies ahead of him?





	The Flipside

There was perks of every job, obviously, but there was also _always_ a small, or large ( _Beary_ large in this case), quirk or two that nobody could possibly warn you about.

Animatronics that want you dead, was one fine example.

Though, that never bothered Mr. Scott Collins, the one and only Fazbear approved Phone Guy. He held the animatronics closer to his heart than most of the kids probably did, anytime he found himself helping out on the dayshift, he couldn’t help the little foot taps to the cheesy children’s songs. The pizzeria was his home without a doubt, even with his job technically being only the nightshift, he still lingered in the building before closing, enjoying his moments of serenity with the characters he adored before they sparked to life in a different way.

For years the man fought for his life everynight, while whether he acknowledged that fact or not was debatable, his unwillingness to let anyone else put themself at risk running his pride at keeping the dangerous job night after night. He couldn’t mess up. It wasn’t possible. It was all second nature at this point.

So, what would happen if the cozy, predictable life he had built for himself was suddenly turned on its head? What if the lonely life he lived was overflowed with possibilities, love, and more threats? Would he be able to balance it all, or find himself in a suit? 

Luckily, no matter what happened, there was always the flipside. A golden little piece of supposed heaven. 

After all, Scott was well known for staying golden. 

Welcome, to the Flipside.


End file.
